


Farewell, My Immortal Chapter Four

by Maxwell_V



Series: Farewell, My Immortal [4]
Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxwell_V/pseuds/Maxwell_V
Summary: The story of a magical young woman in the waning of her youth, tasked with saving the men she loves from the dark cloud that is settling over Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way
Series: Farewell, My Immortal [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742182





	Farewell, My Immortal Chapter Four

**Author's Note:**

> Where once I may have been angered or disappointed, I find myself only... bemused now. The term "Mary Sue" has been misconstrued for as long as I can remember. Though it may have once affectionately referred to a character who's sole purpose is to outshine the cast of whatever work they appear in, it is now an amorphous catch-all phrase for an unlikable, often female, main character. I don't consider Ebony to be a "Mary Sue" and I have no intention on changing the way I write for her. I also do not accept the outcry that my interpretation of Draco Malfoy is anything but that: an interpretation. He is softer in my story, without question... but is that not what love can do for a frozen heart? Is that not the hope with this most indulgent of mediums, fanfiction? To imagine what might have been?
> 
> My sincerest apologies to anyone who hasn't been an unhelpful commentator. Let's get on with the show, shall we?

To wake up from a dream, to be forcibly removed from a fantasy, understandably comes with the sensation of questioning the reality of said fantasy. Ebony was awoken from a dream of the loud beating of music and the louder beating of hearts. Romance as glimpsed through the reflection of stage lights off of striking, glittering, enamored eyes. Subvocal understandings and the touch of hand against feverish hand.

Now gentler music hummed through motionless speakers inside the dim interior of Draco Malfoy's car. Draco was catching furtive glances of Ebony, who must have appeared starstruck, confused and blushing. Ebony was trying as hard as she possibly could to grasp something on the edge of her reality. There's something wrong with the inside of Draco's car, but how would she know that? She'd only been in Draco's car once and she hadn't been spending the time studying the interior design.

This strange fear expressed itself through Draco's occasional peeks, something mischievous in his eyes reaffirmed that something was amiss, something Draco knew.

"Hey, Draco?"

"Ebony."

He chuckled under his breath. His eyebrow raised confidently, as if congratulating himself for getting Ebony's name right this time.

"What's up?" was all Ebony knew how to ask. The question she had that she couldn't ask was "Why do I feel so uncomfortable riding in your car with you, and why do I want to leave so badly?"

"Nothing at all." Draco said with the infuriating self-assuredness that came with coy, intentional misinformation. Ebony decided to not push him. The feeling of anxiety was real but the justification wasn't. She wasn't confident enough to force anything. If she let herself relax, just for a moment, content with what she knows, which is that she's coming home from the best date of her entire life with a boy she's head-over-heels for, then maybe she'll recognize what bothered her in the first place. It could be the natural strangeness of being in a flying car, a new experience for her, or it could be the simple fact that they weren't going back to Hogwarts.

No, wait, that was it! They were slowing down and veering off from the path to Hogwarts. Ebony's mind jumped. No wonder it felt so strange, it wasn't the car that was the problem, it was where the car was going! Ebony tried to talk herself down from the edge of what seemed to be a horrifying reality by justifying the weird, circuitous path any way she could. Perhaps they need to sneak in? That makes sense.

No it doesn't. They're slowing down to a crawl near the canopy of the forbidden forest. They're not that hidden and they're going far too slowly to reach Hogwarts itself by morning. And the looks that Draco keeps throwing at her. There's something strange going on.

"Draco, where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it."

Danger.

Draco, in the time it took to speak one sentence, became a dangerous stranger.

Panic spread through Ebony's body like a freezing wind. Her blood went cold as the car slowly started to lower itself directly into the Forbidden Forest.

Ebony had not brought her wand. Or she did? No, wait, did she? Did she leave it in Hogsmeade? Why would Ebony ever leave Hogwarts without her wand, not only for the aspect of danger that she now finds herself in, but for conveniences' sake? She had to have her wand on her, she just had to. She can see Draco's, it's in his jacket. But he's getting out of the car. Too late to reach for it.

"Relax."

A voice deep inside Ebony's called out. Not her voice. The chill increased but the panic calmed. A surly voice that wasn't hers reached out inside the deeper recesses of her consciousness and it said "Relax."

"This is silly." spoke the voice. "You are in no mortal peril. You left your want in your opposite pocket. Go to him. Quickly. Lest-"

'Lest' was the last word she heard from the voice. Seemed like solid advice. She picked herself up from the car, taking care to not close the door behind her. "Draco..." She called out softly as she left the car, stepping out into the eerily quiet, dangerous growth of the Forbidden Forest.

"I had fun tonight." Draco said, approaching her. His hands were empty but she couldn't see his wand. "And I wanted to-"

"What the FUCK are we doing here, Draco!? What is this!?"

"What?" Draco sputtered, taken wholly aback by Ebony's outcry.

"I don't know what you think you're doing with me, Draco, but I've got my wand on me and I'm not afraid to use it!"

"I- uhh, no, I bet you're not!" Draco exclaimed, hands upward. "That's- wait- what do you-..."

Ebony clutched the hem of her robe, ready to reach inside and attack at a moments notice. Draco held his hands higher, apparently cognizant that Ebony definitively had the drop on him. It took an extra-long few seconds for Ebony herself to realize that, at this moment, Draco was effectively in more danger than she was.

"Dr-..."

She ruined it.

"Draco, I-"

Draco took a few steps toward her, hands lowering slightly. Panic gave way to embarrassment. Ebony's arms began to relax uncomfortably.

"Draco, I'm so sorry, I-"

~Magical~ is the word muggles would use, and having lived in their world for as long as she had, it was the word that came to Ebony's mind as well. Magical, not in the practical sense that Draco would have known it, not even in the whimsical sense that she could so vividly recall during her first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the sights of floating candles, the sounds of children playing and the overpowering smell of cinnamon and butter...

This kiss was a different kind of magical. The way Draco's lips pressed against hers, the way that Ebony felt her mind shoot out of her body until all that was left was the sensuous touch of something new and something exciting and warm. Her mind would not return to her when Draco's hands began to slip between her burning shoulder and her bra strap. She would be just as careless and free as she was before the moment she found her head cradled in the nape of his neck, feeling the heat rising off of his naked chest.

It was awkward, but warm. Clumsy, but passionate. Ebony's first time would not be her greatest time, not surrounded by the mists and cold of the Forbidden Forest, but it would always be her first time. Ebony's mind would only return to her as her grip on the forest ground beneath her started to ease, her knees would reach up to the robes Draco had draped over them, the cool wind started to blow against Ebony's blazing forehead, and that same voice... creeping up from somewhere inside of her she couldn't quiet touch, somewhere very separate from her, would wrench itself from the darkness and whisper into her ear...

"Whore."

Ebony's mind was snapped back to attention, the frozen, panicking body of Draco Malfoy still arching over her, his head still resting on her chest. His eyes were wide and his teeth were clenched. Did he hear the voice too?

"This is a deeply disappointing position to find you in. Both of you." spoke a voice much clearer than what she heard before. Much clearer but all too real, all too present. Behind Draco's shivering shoulder was the stoic and ill-mannered face of Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
